Ctrl C Crtl V
by spangelbanger
Summary: Spike and John Nc17. Needs work but is so much fun.
1. Chapter 1

Light rippled from empty space. A moment later a shape emerged from it. Guns slung low on narrow hips. The arrival checked his wrist and glanced around. Unsure of his surroundings. The streets were quiet. Stars glittered above. "Hmm." He tapped the wrist strap. "Just what I need, to be stranded on some god forsaken rock." The sound of a fight coming from the other side of a wall drew his attention. He wandered around it hand resting on the hilt of his Katana.

The bluish moonlight reflected of black leather. It flowed around the form. He leaned against the wall and watched indifferent to who won or lost. There was familiarity in the movement that he couldn't place. The other person in on the fight was quickly losing ground. There was a sudden yelp and the creature dissolved into non-existence. "That was something." He said revealing his presence "I don't think I've ever had the people I've killed vanish before. That would really make clean up easier." The creature turned. He took a step back. Yellow eyes glared at him. A look of shock spreading over the deformed face.

"And just what the bloody hell are you?" Spike asked not sure he trusted his own eyes. "You smell human."

"I'm human, very human." He smiled bouncing slightly on his heels "unlike you, what are you other than a stunning creature."

"Vampire." He said maintaining the tension in his posture tensed for the fight.

"Oh, so those are real then." John laughed "Finally something new." He moved forward pulling out his gun.

Spike reacted spin kicking the pistol out of his hands and sweeping his legs out from underneath him.

John landed hard on the ground. Momentarily thankful for the cushioning of the grass. The vampire landed on top of him straddling his waist, the weight pinning him down. Fangs grazed his neck and John gasped involuntarily. His cock hardening instantly. There was a soft growl and the mouth pulled away. "You're a bit astringent for my taste mate."

"If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask." He wiggled in what he was sure was a seductive way.

"You really don't know when to quit do you?" Spike asked shaking his head "Now I'm going to ask again, what are you?"

"Horny." He smirked "Try to tell me this isn't hot."

Spike stood up. He let the game face slide away. Letting the darkness hide his features while it could. "Bloody sex bots. I'm going to kill that nerd."

"I am no robot. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" John pulled himself to his feet and dusted off his jacket. "I need a drink. Come on, show me around since you know the place."

Spike followed intrigued. They walked together both with drive and purpose.. "John Hart, Pleasure to meet you."

"Spike, and I'm sure it is."

"Spike, no last name?"

"No." He shook his head, "So what's your poison?"

"Everything," John winked at him and licked his lips

"Right." Spike wondered who had thought this was a good idea. The detail was amazing. The hair color was wrong, and there were a few more lines around the bot's eyes making it look a little older than he was but it was almost an exact copy. Spike detoured through the cemetery to his crypt knowing the other man was following him. The tv was on playing nothing but muted static. Johns eyes scanned the space

"You said you wanted a drink." Spike said tossing him a bottle of Jack Daniels. "Cheaper here"

John tipped up the bottle and swallowed half it's contents before handing it over. "Good year, gets a little better with time."

"Everything does." Spike kicked back on the worn out recliner tipping the drink back. "You going to sit down or are you going to stand there all night."

John sat down on the dirty stone floor "What are you watching?"

"Static I have to get the bloody thing fixed." Spike handed over the bottle and lit a cigarette.

By the time the sun started to peak over the horizon the booze had worked its magic. They were laughing together as Spike recounted the story of killing his first slayer. "Bloody jackass, Could have at least been happy for me."

"The pain of unrequited love." John said somewhat somberly tipping back the empty bottle.

"No love lost there." Spike corrected "Angelus was a bloody nuisance."

John turned sitting on his heels. "Are you honestly telling me the two of you never knocked boots?" His chin rested on his hand soft blue eyes made spike miss a mirror, he wondered if his own were that shade. He shook his head trying to clear the alcohol induced fuzz. "Not saying that, just saying it was never love."

"So you _**have**_ been with a man before." John asked teasing.

"Just one and it's been over a hundred years." Spike felt his pockets searching for his pack of cigarettes.

"Want a comparison?" John was on his knees now their faces inches apart.

"You're not really my type love."Spike said but he was leaning forward. He stopped centimeters away from the man feeling his warm breath feather across his lips.

"Why is everyone from this century so bloody frigid?"

"Not from this century." Words melted as their lips pressed together softly. Spike pulled away first looking over his doppelganger. "Downstairs." He whispered moving past the man to lock the door. He grabbed another bottle and walked on not bothering to see if John was following him. He was waiting at the bottom of the ladder as soon as his feet were near the bottom rung Spike grabbed his arm and pulled him down shoving him against the wall. Their lips met again. Hips grinding together. Spike swallowed the moan he felt rising in his throat. Nipping at the soft lips. He moaned as the blood hit his tongue. He stopped long enough to shrug off his coat and toss it over the mattress. He maneuvered them until they fell together on the mattress the springs creaked under their movements. "One question."

"It better be who's top."

"I am," He pulled something off his dresser holding it up the metal glinted in the pale candle light "How do you feel about bondage."

"Oh goody." Johns eyes lit up. "love it when my men are dominant."

Spike nodded snapping the cuff on his wrist pulling it up to the bed frame. He moved catching the other wrist. It soon joined the first. Spike stripped both their pants off letting them fall to the floor beside the bed. Thick clear fluid was pumped into his palm. "It's okay if you're a screamer, lately my lovers have been a little too quiet."

"You know I am." John whispered spreading open his legs in invitation.

Spike positioned himself at his opening "Time was I wouldn't have even bothered with this." He pushed the head of his cock into the other man feeling the warmth engulf him. Their simultaneous moans were surround sound pleasure.

John strained against the cuffs but they held firm. He moved in time to the punishing rhythm. Whimpering in pleasure as the thick cock rubbed against the sensitive bundle of nerves. "Harder." John moaned lifting his hips off the bed.

"Don't want to hurt you." Spike growled thrusting deeper into him still he let go of the fear and let himself pour all of his frustration into the willing body beneath him.

"God yes." John wrapped his legs around his waist pulling him in deeper. The cool hand wrapped around his cock pumping it in time to the rapid thrusts. Their eyes met and they shared twin mischievous smiles.

Spike ran his hands under the green shirt feeling the definition beneath. "I usually prefer something a little softer."

"ooh, is she pretty? Call her up see if she wants to join us." The hand moved to tangle in his hair tipping his head back. Lips caressed the pulse point.

"No." Spike pulled lightly on the hair not hard enough to hurt. Definitely not hard enough to trigger the chip. "You're not touching her."

John pouted. "I thought you'd be a little more open but this is all so very _vanilla."_

"And just what would you rather have happen?"

"Use your imagination gorgeous." He winked "Don't worry about hurting me. I like a little pain with my pleasure, or a lot."

"Long story, I hurt you, it hurts me." Spike shifted his angle slightly to get the most friction. They both benefited from the change.

"I could stare at you all night." Spike whispered reaching for the handcuffs.

"Already?" John asked disappointed.

"I want you on your knees." He released the cuffs and John rolled over wiggling his ass seductively. "Come on big boy, show me what you've got." John smirked "want to punish me for being such a bad boy."

"You are just..." Spike trailed off looking down appreciatively. "You really know how to push my buttons."

"We have the same buttons." He winked.

Spike pressed down on his shoulder blades. Forcing him face down on the mattress. A cool tongue trailed around the puckered hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Spike dialed the number he found on a card in Buffy's room. "Angel Investigations, we help the helpless."

"Put your boss on the phone love."

There was some noise in the background. Then "This is Angel."

"Still got the box of toys at the mansion." Spike asked directly might as well skip the pleasantries.

"Spike? What the hell are you calling me for."

"Not paying attention Peaches" He rolled his eyes "Toy box, full of whips and chains and candles and stuff, know you know where it is."

"Bedroom same place as always. Key is in the fountain"

"Thanks."

"Spike?" Whatever Angel had to say was cut off when he dropped the phone back on the cradle not interested in hearing anything else he had to say.

"I got us a better place for tonight." Spike said crawling back into the bed next to his lover. "If you're into silk sheets and spider webs."

"Never had a problem with them before." He offered the bottle. "We need more of this."

"We'll stop by Willie's on the way." He downed a fair amount of the bourbon before handing the bottle back he slipped down taking the blanket with him. His mouth wrapped around John's cock sucking lightly until it hardened filling his mouth. He took it down to the base swallowing around it.

"That gag reflex is brilliant." John moaned arching up into his mouth. "How did you learn to do that."

He pulled back enough to speak "Don't breath, no reason to gag." He took it back into his mouth down to the base. After several minutes Spike moved stripping off his jeans and tee-shirt.

"Do I get to be on top now?" John asked sweetly. "I really want inside you."

Spike straddled his waist. Rotating his hips to rub against the swollen head. He spit into his palm and used it to slicking the shaft. He held his lovers eyes as he slowly lowered himself down taking it in. His eyes drifted shut as he rocked on it slowly building speed until he was slamming himself down as hard and fast as he could his legs cushioning the thrusts keeping him from hurting them both in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

"I love your belt." John toyed with the leather. "Want to use it?"

"I can't."

"Oh come on love it's not pain, it's all pleasure, I want you to spank me, make me beg for it, it'll be fun. If it hurts I'll tell you and you can stop."

Spike took the belt. Snapping it lightly against his clothed thigh waiting for the spark of pain. None came. "On your knees." He smiled testing the leather.

John reached for the belt buckle letting his pants slid down his muscular legs to pool around his ankles. He stepped out of them. The rest of his clothes followed he was going slow, a teasing strip that he hoped would drive his new lover crazy.

He dropped to his knees exposing his perfect ass to the demon. Spike ran his hand over the perfect smooth skin. He swatted it lightly listening to the delicious pop that sounded more painful than it was.

"More." John whispered wiggling his ass provocatively at him.

The belt came down in a loud crack. Almost instantly a red welt appeared on the pale skin. A second and third followed. He got into the rhythm taking all of his anger and frustration out on his doppelganger. The moans turned from pleasure to pain but John didn't stop him. He took the abuse he knew his lover needed to give.

A particularly rough blow sent the sweet scent of blood into the air. Spike dropped the belt and ran his tongue over the rough welts. "Are you okay he asked pulling his lover into his arms and lightly kissing the back of his neck.

"Fine." John smiled even as he wiped his eyes. "Been awhile since you got to properly punish someone?"

"Years." Spike answered stroking his hand across the other mans side feeling the contour of the muscles.


	4. Chapter 4

"Spike? Are you here?" Buffy called out walking down the hall. "Spike?" She spotted him laying on his stomach on the bed she was certain had been Angel's. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed the white Katana. She could see the gold guard pressed all the way against the soft curve of his ass. That had to be uncomfortable. She shook her head willing herself not to think about it. She moved next to the bed kneeling down next to him. She placed her hand over his mouth to keep him from making a sound when he woke up god knew spike could never be quiet for a second. Blue eyes snapped open and looked at her as if he'd never seen her before. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

He nodded still looking at her warily. "Look, I know I wasn't very friendly last time we saw each other, what happened threw me off." She shook her head "Let's get you out of here and we'll talk." she moved her hand realizing how silly it was to be holding his mouth when he wasn't even trying to speak.

He licked his lips. "Hello gorgeous."

"Ew, can you just not." She rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here then if you don't want to play." He pouted at her.

"Angel called said you were here and to come see what you were doing."

He looked like he was trying to remember something "Angel? As in Angelus?"

"You have got to be kidding me." She whimpered "That bastard."

"Alright, we'll get you out of here then I'll deal with him."

She diverted her eyes despite the curiosity of Spike pulling a sword out of his ass. He sat up and pulled her onto his lap. Her eyes widened when she felt the hard length of his erection pressed against her hip. His lips pressed against hers in a bruising kiss. "I'll follow you anywhere you want to go beautiful."

"What? no." She leaped off his lap. "Let's go before he gets back."

"Before who gets back love?" Spike asked from the doorway. She glanced up to see the red glow of his cigarette the duster framed by darkness.

"Wait..." She glanced at the one still on the bed noticing for the first time the darkness of his hair that wasn't shadows. "Why are there two of you?"

"Buffy Summers, meet John Hart." He smiled "Time Traveler."

Spike was knocked into the room he caught himself on the bed and jumped up ready for the fight. He recognized the form even before he saw the features.

"I'm home." He smiled at Buffy like she was the only person in the room. "I realized after I hung up the phone what you'd probably walk in on. Sorry, I got here as quickly as I could."

"Angel, how did you get here that fast. L.A.'s like a two hour drive."

"I know a short cut." He shrugged.

"I bet you do." John was moving toward him utterly indifferent to his own nakedness "who is this?" He addressed Spike but his eyes never left Angel.

Angel likewise couldn't look away but for an entirely different reason. He watched as the human Spike chewed on his bottom lip. "I'm not hallucinating from the trip, there is two of him right?"

"There's two of them." Buffy confirmed "I'm not sure which is more gross." She wrinkled her nose in a look he found adorable when he was looking.

"Captain John Hart, and it is a _pleasure _to meet you." He growled the word pleasure making it obscene. Angel's eyes drifted closed before he managed to stop them. He managed to disguise his attraction under a mask of annoyance.

He fixed the man with his best glare. "I'm Angel."

"Lovely," John's grin widened "I have heard _so _much about you."

"Really? Have you heard what I do to people that mess with my girl." Angels voice dropped so only John could hear him not caring if Spike picked it up to.

"No, but I would love to have you tell me about it." He smiled "or if anyone fancies an orgy."

Buffy let out a startled squeak "no." Spike and Angel exchanged a look that she hoped wasn't what she thought it was.

"John," Spike whispered grabbing his arm "Let's go get a drink."

He moved away picking up his clothes. He slid his weapons back into position. He picked up his sword off the bed and Buffy moved to the other side of him away from the weapon.


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't had a chance to read through this yet but I wanted it up before I headed to work.

* * *

The bronze was full of teenagers as usual. "This is nice." John said looking around. He grabbed the nearest pretty girl "Hello beautiful, I'm about to do something fun, You stay you'll enjoy it" His gun was pulled out of the holster and fired at the ceiling "Everyone get out."

The ignored him. He turned and fired at it striking a man in the back who had a girl pressed against the wall. It turned and snarled at him yellow eyes narrowed in rage. People headed for the door.

"How did you know he was a vampire?" Spike asked tensing for the fight.

"I didn't." He shrugged "Just thought whatever he was doing she wasn't really enjoying it very much. So I shot him." The demon was moving toward them. Three more shots were buried in it's chest. John gave his gun a betrayed look and dropped it onto the counter behind him. He grabbed his Katana. The vampire was barely five feet away.

Spike grabbed the demon as it ran at John flipping it around to face him. His stake plunged into it's chest as the Katana sliced through it's neck. The blade stopped a hairs breadth away from Spike's own and he laughed. "That was bloody amazing."

The Katana went back into it's holster. "Told you I know how to use it." The dust barely had time to settle at their feet before it was back where it started.

John vaulted over the bar and started going through the bottles. A couple he tossed over the bar letting them shatter on the floor. Before finding something he wanted. He handed a bottle to Spike with a wink "Think you can keep up Sunshine."

"The day I'm out drank by a human... hold on does a slayer count. I know one that could probably give me a run for it." They clinked the bottles together. "Cheers."

The girl had ran out with the rest of the crowd. "Why does no one ever stick around once shots are fired? I mean I promised the bird a good time and that she'd enjoy it and she took off at the first sign of trouble. One of these days I'm going to find one that runs into a fight instead of away from one."

"I know a few of those." Spike said "You're not getting near them."

"Want me all to yourself?"

"Caught me." He said setting the bottle back on the bar. "Too bad you scared off all the staff, They had the best Onion Blossoms here."

"I thought Vampires lived off blood?"

"We do, doesn't mean I don't like food." He looked up when the door was thrown open.

"Jesus Spike you were gone an HOUR!" Buffy was looking around the room half stunned "What the hell happened?"

John pointed at the pile of dust on the floor "We were doing your job for you since you were preoccupied with your toy."

"Did you just.." Spike was laughing too hard to finish the sentence.

"Is he amazing? You can tell me, I wont' tell anyone." His eyes softened "I bet he is, though apparently a little quick on the draw or you'd still be busy."

"Shut up." She was still weirded out by the whole situation.

"Make me." He licked his lips moving toward her. His hands drifting provocatively low on his jeans. Making it perfectly obvious he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

She found herself laughing. "You are something else. Come into my town flirt with my exes and think you can shoot up the only decent club in town?"

"Yes, and you are loving it because it got lover boy back from LA." He was standing face to face with her. "So what you should be doing is saying 'thank you John' and taking your pretty tail back home to him."


End file.
